Snow Trolls
by sehellys
Summary: The first snow of winter is about to fall in Rivendell and little Estel eagerly awaits the return of his brothers so they can built snow trolls together. But something has happened that jeopardizes their safe return..


**special thanks to frannysnow for her feedback and encouragement and to Lady Veilchenblau for beta-reading - it is much appreciated.**

 **Snow trolls**

The patter of enthusiastic footsteps heralded Estel's arrival long before the curly haired boy ran into the room. With excitement sparkling in his eyes and a large smile on his lips Estel hurled himself into his father's arms.

" _Ada_!"

Elrond laughed lightly as he lifted the little boy up onto his lap. "What is it _tithen pen_?"

"Ada, when will Ro and Dan be back?"

Estel was so excited that he missed the brief look of uncertainty passing over his adar's face.

"I am sure they will be back very soon. Why are you asking, Estel?"

"Restor said it was going to snow soon," Estel exclaimed, all smiles and barely contained excitement. "Dan and Ro said they would build snow trolls with me when the first snow comes!"

Elrond barely suppressed a heavy sigh, "and why, pray tell, would they want to build trolls of all things?" The idea of his elven sons introducing their little brother to the fierce monsters at such a young age did not appeal to him. It was probably just as well that Elladan and Elrohir weren't in the room right now. Though, he did have to admit, he would feel better knowing where they were and what had delayed them for over a week.

Unaware of his father's musings, Estel answered truthfully, "Well, when the rangers were here for midsummer," and his voice lost any cheerfulness and instead took on a slightly awed, quieter tone, "they said the trolls were getting more bold, and more of a problem. So I asked Dan and Ro what trolls are and they promised to build snow trolls and show me."

The way Estel's mood lifted instantly at the prospect made Elrond reconsider his earlier judgment. It seems that the blame of introducing Estel to trolls lay not with the twins after all, and instead they had handled the situation with surprising care.

Now, of course, there was the problem of whether they would be back in time to keep their promise to their little brother.

-o0o-

Elrohir looked up at the grey clouds dejectedly. It looked like more snow was on its way, and he and Elladan weren't even halfway across the mountains yet. If it snowed much more, they might not make it across at all.

He turned around to scratch the nose of his horse, faithfully walking alongside him.

"Not much longer now and we'll be over the peak", Elrohir said, as much to the horse as to Elladan, who was precariously sitting atop it.

Elladan gave him a small smile in response, but it didn't fool either of them. It was all the elder twin could manage not to fall of the horse as they trudged wearily through the storm. The effect of the poison coursing through his veins was getting stronger by the minute. If only they hadn't lost Elladan's horse to the orcs, or if he had been faster and parried the blow of that orc scimitar…

Elrohir sighed, so many things had gone wrong this day.

And they were still a long way from home.

-o0o-

Estel ran over the courtyard squealing with delight. His little fingers tightly clutched a bunch of freshly baked honeycakes to his chest, which he had masterfully retrieved from the kitchen. Glorfy would be proud of him.

He handed the sweet treats over to his trainer and partner in crime, with a satisfied smile.

"You are getting ever better at this, young one", Glorfindel praised around a mouthful of the treat. "I'm sure that when the twins return you'll be able to sneak up on them without problem."

It was the wrong thing to say, Glorfindel realized. Estel stopped eating his honey cake and stared at it forlornly before turning his huge eyes on the Balrog slayer.

"Will Dan and Ro be back soon?"

"I'm sure they will, _tithen pen_ " the golden haired elf replied. "Your adar would know if something were wrong. And you know what would happen if he thought the twins were in danger, don't you?"

"You would go and save them from whatever trouble they managed to find." Estel's eyes glinted with mischief as he repeated the words he had heard from Glorfindel so many times before.

"Indeed I would, Estel. Now keep eating. You earned it, little warrior."

Estel giggled at his teacher's antics and took another bite from his cake.

Above them on the balcony Lord Elrond watched them silently. Occasionally he would glance in the direction of the Misty Mountains and the heavy snow laden clouds that were hanging over them. For a moment he wished that _Vilya's_ power would reach far enough to keep the High Pass clear from snow a little longer, to grant his sons safe passage. But for now all he could do was keep the snow out of Imladris, to at least give them the chance of keeping their promise to Estel.

-o0o-

For once their luck had held, and it had not snowed further during the day. But even without fresh snow their journey remained arduous. Elrohir's horse kept sinking into the knee deep snow and was getting tired. And, Elrohir had to admit, so was he. He hadn't rested since they set out from the scene of the orc attack the day before yesterday, knowing that their only chance was to reach Imladris as soon as possible.

He threw another worried glance at Elladan, willing his twin to hold on a little longer. Elladan had been annoyed with his fussing earlier during the day, but now his twin could hardly keep his eyes open, let alone complain.

Darkness had fallen some time ago and without the light to guide him the path was getting treacherous. Or maybe that was just the lack of sleep catching up with him. They had made good progress throughout the evening though, and a few more miles would lead them to the edges of the mountain pass and flatter terrain. And, he hoped, snow-free lands. He looked back at Elladan, trying to decide which course of action to take: carry on and risk falling in the dark, or resting for the night and risk a worsening of Elladan's condition.

Worry tugged at the younger twin's heart as he looked at his brother again. Elladan raised his head to meet his eyes and for a moment there was a strangely calm, yet weary acceptance in the other elf's gaze.

"Ro", the name was barely a whisper on Elladan's lips, and the wind carried it away in an instant, but it was all the warning Elrohir got before his brother's fingers went limp around the reins of his horse and he fell.

Elrohir barely had time to react and, for once, was grateful for the thick layer of snow that cushioned his brother's fall. He was at his side in an instant.

"Elladan? Dan, can you hear me?" He gently lifted Elladan's head from the snow and tapped his cheek but there was no response. Checking for a pulse, Elrohir was relieved to find it steady beneath Elladan's pale and clammy skin.

"I guess that means we must rest" Elrohir said to no one in particular, though his horse whinnied softly in acknowledgment. The animal silently moved into a position where its body would shield the twins somewhat from the harsh winds blowing up the mountain side.

"Hannon le, my friend." Elrohir patted the nose of his horse affectionately as he removed their blankets from the saddle bags. He also fished out three apples for his horse, which were eagerly accepted.

He sat down next to his twin and wrapped him tightly in the blanket, warding off the chill of the snow and wind. But besides keeping his twin warm there was little Elrohir could do, as their healing supplies had been lost in the orc attack.

Or had they?

Elrohir bit his lower lip thoughtfully. Elladan had expressly forbidden him from using his healing abilities, knowing the extent of energy it would drain from his younger brother. Elven healers generally acknowledged that it was impossible to use their healing abilities on oneself- and while they were not the same person, the bond the twins shared made healing each other a difficult task. It was a phenomenon that even Elrond couldn't quite explain.

Not for the first time, Elrohir wished that his father would be with them. His healing abilities were unrivaled by any man or elf in Middle Earth. He would not have been foolish enough to lose his healing supplies in a simple skirmish.

How reckless they had been.

Movement from his brother tore Elrohir out of his self-incriminating thoughts. The older twin was shaking his head restlessly, his breathing coming in short strangled gasps. Elrohir put his hand on his brother's cheek in an attempt to calm him. But the frantic movements didn't still and Elrohir, mouth set in a grim line, made up his mind.

Gently, he lifted his twin off his lap. Placing one hand on his brother's chest and the other on his forehead he closed his eyes firmly as he focused his energy on the bond they shared. The drain on his own energy was immediate and unexpected in its fierceness, a clear sign for how much Elladan's condition had deteriorated.

Elrohir fought for control.

He could feel the poison coursing through Elladan's veins like a dark entity, fighting the unwelcome invasion of elven healing energy and surging to face the intruder- to take Elrohir down as well. Fatigue and the continued drain of his own energy reserves made the younger twin lose the faint control he had on his healing trance. And, despite his best efforts, the black void that was the poison did not seem to abate. Instead the blackness pulsed like a living thing and spread, swallowing all light.

With a distinct feeling of despair, Elrohir, too, lost consciousness.

-o0o-

Elrond's head shot up suddenly from the stocks of papers that he had, unsuccessfully, tried to focus on for the last few hours.

"Elrohir", he mumbled faintly under his breath.

"My lord?"

With a start Elrond realized that he was not alone in his office. Erestor stood at his side and had gently placed a hand on his shoulder in silent support.

"A vision?" He asked knowingly, hoping that whatever the elf had foreseen would not be too grim. But to his surprise Elrond shook his head faintly.

"No, more of a faint feeling. But at least I know where they are now. Get Glorfindel, we will have to leave at once."

Erestor nodded and was out the door in an instant. Making his way down the stairs faster than his normal sense of propriety should allow, he ran to the Hall of Fire. He paused only briefly outside the wide doors to smooth out his robes before he entered. As he had expected he found the golden haired seneschal eating a late dinner. He had spent most of the day watching after Estel while Elrond had made the half-hearted attempt to catch up on some paper work. Estel was in bed by now, but Erestor was reasonably sure that the foolish Captain of Imladris' defenses had taken care of his horse before he had thought to have his own dinner.

"Glorfindel", Erestor didn't bother with any preamble. Glorfindel took one look at his friend and was on his feet in an instant.

"The twins?"

"Elrond has sensed something; he wants to set out at once."

"I will gather a search party. Tell Elrond to meet me at the stables once he has assembled his healing supplies, we will have his horse ready to leave."

Both elven lords left the hall in a hurry, knowing that there was no time to be spared. Glorfindel went to retrieve his sword before he left to gather a group of his most skilled warriors.

Erestor hurried back up the stairs and took a sharp right in the direction of the healing wing. Elrond was still there, hastily packing all the healing supplies he might need into a saddle bag. The bags were already stuffed with most common herbs and ointments, as well as a healthy dose of sleeping draughts. He barely looked up when Erestor entered the room, calmly continuing to take stock of everything he had packed already, and what he might yet need to add.

"Glorfindel will await you at the stables, _hir nin._ " Erestor said firmly and handed Elrond his sword, _Hadhafang_. Elrond accepted it silently, then stopped what he was doing long enough to look his friend and advisor firmly in the eye.

"I will need you to look after Estel for the next few days. Tell him we will be back in three days, and he can then complain to the twins for not building snow trolls with him."

The mention of snow monsters confused Erestor briefly, but he gave his Lord a firm nod non-the-less. Then, just as Elrond grabbed his saddle bags and his trusted sword, Erestor reached out to stop him with a hand on his shoulder.

"You will find them, Elrond." There was not a trace of doubt in his voice.

Elrond heaved a sigh, "I know, I just hope they won't be in too much trouble when I do."

"Knowing the lecture you will prepare on your ride, I am sure they will be in trouble regardless of what situation they are in right now."

The ghost of a smile played around Elrond's lips as he bade Erestor good bye and hurried to the stables.

Within a few more moments he and the search party had left the yard of the Last Homely House behind.

-o0o-

The next day, the morning sunshine was bright on a cold brisk morning in Imladris. It trickled in through the small crack between the thick drapes that had been hung up to ward of the wintery chill in Estel's room and teased the little _adan_ sleeping peacefully.

Eventually the child could fight the light no longer, and with a wide yawn Estel rose from the bed. It was rare that his father let him sleep this late, and he found himself wondering momentarily what day today was that he would be allowed a respite from morning lectures with Erestor.

He went out into the hallway and, seeing no one around, made for his father's room at the end of the hall. He knocked lightly but when he got no answer turned around to try his _Ada's_ study instead. Before he had gone more than a few steps, however, Erestor came up the hall, bearing a tray of food.

"Ah, you are awake, Estel. Go back to your room, I have brought you your breakfast. You can eat it there." Instantly suspicious of Erestor bringing him food instead of lecturing him on sleeping late, Estel stood rooted to the spot.

"Where is A _da_?"

Erestor sighed. "Go back to your room and I will tell you while you have your breakfast, _tithen pen_." He replied calmly, and was relieved when the young boy agreed and turned back towards his own room.

Rivendell's chief advisor was granted a brief respite while Estel hungrily emptied his plate of the warm sweet rolls and freshly sliced fruits. But the boy wouldn't be distracted for long.

He repeated his earlier question. "Where is _Ada_?"

"Your father has gotten word from the twins and has ridden out to meet them." Estel's eyes lit up at the mention of his brothers, but before the small boy could interrupt and start a barrage of questions, Erestor continued: "They will be back in three days' time, and your father promised that you can then pester your brothers until they agree to build ... snow trolls with you."

He trailed off towards the end, still unsure about the concept of building monsters from snow. But clearly the snow trolls rang true with Estel. His face lit up with joy and he could barely contain his excitement.

But then another thought hit him: "So _Ada_ will be gone for three days?" He asked. He couldn't quite keep the disappointment from his voice, and Erestor hugged him gently.

"I'm afraid so, little one. Glorfindel went with him as well"

Before Erestor could explain why the Balrog slayer had accompanied the Lord of Imladris, he was interrupted by Estel's giggles. Raising an eyebrow in a not entirely un-Erond like fashion, the dark haired elf shot Estel a questioning look.

"Glorfy said that he would have to go and fetch Dan and Ro." Estel explained between giggles.

"I hope, _tithen pen_ , that you know that Glorfindel has also gotten into much trouble himself. So often, in fact, that I am quite certain he is the source of the twins' penchant for mischief."

Estel's eyes lit up in amazement. "Will you tell me about Glorfy getting into trouble?"

With the elf in question safely out of Rivendell for a few days, and considering that he had to keep Estel busy for that time, Erestor decided that, yes, that would be a very good idea. An uncharacteristically mischievous smile played on his lips as he agreed to Estel's request.

"Come Estel", Erestor said as he directed the boy to dress and accompany him to the library, "there is much I can tell you."

-o0o-

The same bright sunshine that had awoken his little brother was taunting Elladan, ghosting over his closed eyelids whenever it was released from the passing shade of a cloud. With considerable effort he opened his eyes and brought the world around him into focus.

He was surprised to notice that he felt a lot better than he had anticipated. The pounding headache that had tormented him through most of the last day was now a mere throb in the back of his skull. Gently, he tried to prop himself on his elbows, but found himself obstructed by a heavy weight on his chest.

"Ro." His eyes widened at the sight of his brother's collapsed form sprawled over him. With a clearer mind, now that his fever seemed to have broken, it took him less than a second to connect the dots.

He groaned audibly. "Oh, Ro. Foolish brother of mine."

Being prepared for the dead weight on his chest, this time Elladan succeeded in getting himself into a sitting position. He gently positioned Elrohir's head in his lap and carefully examined his brother. When he placed two fingers at his brother's throat to check for a pulse, Elrohir's eyelids fluttered open.

"Dan", his voice was hoarse but there was a distinct notion of contentment in it when he saw his twin brother awake.

Elladan suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, knowing that it would now be pointless to chastise his brother for his actions. Elrohir would not see reason now that it seemed the risk had been worth taking. And, Elladan mused, maybe it had been.

"Can you sit up?" The older twin asked carefully.

Elrohir shifted uncomfortably, unsuccessfully trying to get up. Eventually, though, with Elladan's support, he managed to maneuver himself into a sitting position. However, the moment he moved, bright pain exploded between his temples and he would have fallen back down if Elladan hadn't caught him.

"Easy there, little brother." Elladan murmured.

Elrohir merely gave him a weak look of protest at being called 'little', but lacked the power to complain more forcefully.

Snow started to fall in thick soft flakes.

Elladan looked up at the cloudy sky and sighed.

"We had better get moving before we get covered in this." The older twin was looking at his brother critically, trying to determine if he could get up and onto the horse. "We should hurry back, too. After all, we promised to build snow trolls with Estel."

This drew a smile from Elrohir, as he knew it would. And with some effort and a lot of help from Elrohir's horse the twins got up and into the saddle. After a night's rest the elven steed had enough strength to carry both of the twins and now, approaching the end of the pass, the path had leveled out and widened to allow them safe passage.

-o0o-

" _Hir nin_ , they have left the pass. We will reach them within the hour."

Elrond acknowledged the words of Glorfindel's scout but couldn't help but worry about his sons. "What of their condition, did you see any injuries?"

"No my lord", the elf replied, "They are sharing what seems to be Lord Elrohir's horse, though. I don't know if it's because one of them is injured, or simply because they lost the other horse."

Elrond mused about the possible meaning of this, still trying to get a grasp about what he had felt last night. How badly injured were his sons, really?

Glorfindel interrupted his thoughts when he addressed his assembled warriors. "We ride on."

-o0o-

The snowfall had lessened when the twins had cleared the last part of the mountain paths and reached the plains of Eriador. But even though the view had cleared a bit, it wasn't until their father's riders were almost upon them that they noticed the approaching party.

They were at once glad and deeply suspicious to see their father amongst the riders in the search party. It was rare for the Lord of Imladris to leave the Hidden Valley, making the twins wonder just what he had foreseen that had caused him to come himself.

Deciding that, under the given circumstances, it was a blessing to have their father here, (despite the lecture that he was sure to give them), Elrohir spoke.

"Ada!" he said, "it is good to see you. Elladan has been poisoned."

Elladan opened his mouth to protest at his brother's words. He had not expected this type of traitorous behavior from his twin. But before he could say anything Elrond interrupted.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, Ada" the older twin admitted grudgingly. "But Elrohir almost killed himself trying to heal me." There was no way that he was going to take all the blame for the situation they were in.

Elrond, wondering not for the first time what he had done to the Valar to have his patience tested so regularly by his sons, signaled for Glorfindel and his riders to set up camp.

"Well, you better get off that horse then and let me have a look at you."

The tone he used brooked no argument.

-o0o-

It had taken little more than a strengthening vial of Miruvor and a good meal to replenish Elrohir's energy reserves. And from the younger twin's description of the poison and its effects, Elrond had little trouble to guess its source and prepare the antidote for his older son.

He was astonished how well Elladan seemed to be, considering the time that had passed since their battle. Clearly, he would have to ask more details about Elrohir's attempt to heal his brother. It seemed his son's healing abilities had grown more than he had thought.

The various cuts and bruises which the twins had conveniently forgotten to mention were taken care of in short order as well and by the time the evening set it was getting difficult to convince the twins to not ride back to Imladris immediately.

"But, Ada.."

"No, Elrohir. We will set up camp here for the night and return to Imadris tomorrow."

"But we are close to home already."

"- And you need your rest. You have been poisoned, Elladan, your body needs time to fight off the last of it." Elrond explained calmly. "And that goes for you, too," he continued before Elrohir could say something to argue further, "Elladan said you came close to death trying to heal him."

The younger twin shot a nasty look in his brother's direction. "He is exaggerating."

"Be that as it may, nobody rides back to Rivendell today. Now stop behaving like elflings and rest."

Knowing that their father's decision was final and that it would be unwise to discuss the matter further the twins grudgingly sat down. Glorfindel joined them at the fire.

"Estel is looking forward to your return. Apparently you have promised him to be back at the fall of the first snow." He looked at them thoughtfully for a moment before he continued in a voice barely above a whisper. "Your father has gone to great lengths to keep snow out of Imladris so that you wouldn't disappoint your little brother."

The twins exchanged a quick glance before, by silent agreement, they both reached for a second portion of the rabbit stew merrily boiling over the fire. They had better refill their energy reserves quickly if they wanted to build snow trolls with Estel.

Elrond chuckled lightly when Glorfindel sat down next to him. "Are you still making them feel guilty to get them to behave, old friend?"

"Well it is either that or a sparring session. But I thought that in their current condition, you would not approve of the latter."

-o0o-

Erestor was immensely pleased with himself. Yesterday he had used a recollection of some of Glorfindel's more interesting missions as a preamble to teach young Estel about Gondolin politics and history.

Estel tried to stifle his giggles behind his hands.

"Glorfy's hair was green?" He asked between giggles, making double sure that the event really happened. Erestor was telling him stories from when his brothers were still elflings, about the same age as him.

"Indeed, _tithen pen._ Bright green. You see, Elladan and Elrohir had used camellia blossoms to dye his hair."

"But Restor, camellia blossoms are red."

Erestor grinned smugly; he had the little boy exactly where he wanted him.

"Ah, but plants don't always give us the colour we would expect," He began, "would you like to visit the weavers and see how they dye their fabrics, little one?"

Estel was out of his chair in an instant, his eyes sparkling with excitement- and, Erestor hoped he was mistaken, mischief. "Can we?"

Chuckling slightly, Rivendell's chief advisor got up and joined Estel on his way downstairs. Mindfully he grabbed Estel's coat on his way out the room and made sure the boy put it on before they went out across the yard. The weavers had a work shed close to the stables, to avoid the stronger smells of some of their fixatives to reach the Last Homely House.

"Hurry Restor!" Estel pulled at his hand impatiently, always excited to learn something new, especially if the knowledge involved going outside.

"You go on ahead, _tithen pen_ " Erestor said and released Estel's hand. Then he turned his attention to the guard that had run up to meet him. "What is it?"

"My Lord Erestor, Lord Elrond is returning. They will be here shortly."

"And the twins?" Erestor asked, wondering if it would be better to keep Estel busy inside.

"They seem alright, my lord."

Erestor nodded and turned to follow Estel and bring him the good news. However, not until he had told him at least something about plant-based dyes. There was no need to waste such a perfect opportunity to teach his young student something new.

-o0o-

Estel was standing in the courtyard, tightly wrapped in his cloak and a thick woolen scarf, but he barely felt the cold. It had started to snow mere moments ago and from what Erestor told him, his father and brothers would be here soon.

Eventually even his human eyes could make out the dark shadows of riders through the falling flakes, and it was only the dark haired elf's hand on his shoulder that stopped him from running out to greet them.

As it was, the horses soon reached their side and Elrond smiled warmly down at his youngest child.

"Estel." He greeted, fondly.

" _Ada_. Have you found Dan and Ro?"

The Elven lord chuckled slightly. "Indeed I have, _tithen pen_. And they are all yours now, though I daresay you will need a bit more snow before you can start building snow elves."

"Snow _trolls_ , _Ada_!" Estel replied vehemently. But at that instant he was already swooped up in a tight embrace by one of the twins.

"Hello there, _penneth_. Did you miss us?"

"Dan!" He threw his little arms around the twin's neck in a tight squeeze. "Of course I did."

He then looked up at Elrohir as the younger twin came to join his brothers. "Did you really dye Glorfy's hair green?" He asked innocently.

"Let's discuss this inside." Elrohir replied quickly. And with his twin at his side he was quick to bring as much distance between himself and the golden haired elf lord in question as he could. He was right to assume that Glorfindel was none too happy to be reminded of that particular prank from the twins' childhood.

-o0o-

"And this, Estel," Elladan said, attaching a large snowball to the crude arm of their snow troll and thereby finishing the monster, "is what a troll looks like."

They had built the troll to be about the twins' size, and the little human by their side felt dwarfed by the big snow statue.

"And thanks to your brother's complete lack of artistic skill, it even looks realistic." Elrohir explained. He deftly ducked the snow ball his twin threw in his direction.

"You'll have to try harder than -" he was cut off abruptly as a snowball hit him squarely in the side of the face. He looked incredulously at the little human who had thrown the cold projectile.

"Estel!" He exclaimed in mock hurt, "you would side with him? I thought I was your favourite brother." The effect of his big eyed stare was utterly ruined by Elladan hitting him with another ball of snow.

Without warning Elrohir whipped around and tackled his twin into the snow. Estel laughed gleefully as he watched his older brothers wrestling on the snow covered ground.

His chuckles changed abruptly though when, as one, the twins turned and lunged for their younger brother. The young boy squeaked and dodged out of the way before he ran frantically back towards the house. " _Ada!_ " He shouted between his giggles, " _Ada_ , help me!"

From up on the balcony the elf lord in question watched the events in the courtyard happily. The laughter of his three sons was like music to his ears. And despite the snowy statue of a troll in his courtyard, the Last Homely House looked especially idyllic today.

 _The end_

 ** _A/N: based on a particularly insistent plot bunny who wanted to combine the idea of elven healers not being able to heal themselves and the 'twin-bond' that's so popular fanon._**

 ** _plus my own insistence of adding Estel fluff :)_**


End file.
